mi destino
by Casey-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura haruno es una adolescente de 15 años que se ha sentido extraña desde la muerte de su abuela, todos las noches tiene sueños en los que ella le muestra un lago pero justo cuando va a decirle donde se encuentra aquel lugar, despierta.¿Podra un rubio y un pelinegro ayudarla a encontrar su destino?
1. Chapter 2

**Primer capitulo**

**Un Encuentro Planeado**

Era domingo y como todos los domingos me encuentro frente a las tumbas de mis padres dejándoles gladiolos blancos que eran los favoritos de _mamá_, hace casi tres años que murieron en un accidente de carretera en el cual yo milagrosamente Salí viva, pero no sin una consecuencia, quede hospitalizada por dos semanas y cuando desperté lo único que recordaba era haber visto unos ojos rojos como la sangre observándome antes del accidente.

Debo decir que mi apariencia en cierto modo no es fácil de olvidar ya que tengo unos hermosos ojos color verde jade según mi obaasan de igual color que los de mi madre y si no fuera poco mi cabello es de color rosa que para mi es horrible pero para el resto puede ser algo exótico.

- Saku-Chan es hora de volver – me dijo mi obaasan (abuela) trayéndome a la realidad.

- Si chiyo-obaasan…. Me deje llevar un minuto por mis pensamientos jaja – dije tratando de sonar alegre.

- No te preocupes en aparentar alegría cuando no es así – me dijo arrodillándose a mi lado y abrasándome – tus padres no te querrían ver así cerezo.

- Lo se… - Dije fijándome en que eran mas de las 3 de la tarde y eso que había estado aquí desde las 10 de la mañana - es mejor irnos, ino-Chan tiene que estar esperándome y no es bueno verla enojada – dije recordando como se había puesto cuando llegue media hora atrasada y como castigo me hizo cargarle todas sus compras y eso que fueron mas de 20 tiendas las que recorrimos.

- Bien entonces es hora de irnos – dijo levantándose y arreglándose su falda de color azul que combinaba a la par con su chaqueta del mismo color. Mi Obaasan aunque aparenta ser una anciana amable es de un fuerte temperamento y ni hablar cuando algo la molesta es capaz de hacer temer hasta al chico mas rudo que se me cuido cuando estaba en el hospital y también fue la que se quiso hacer responsable de mi , ya que mi Tía Tsunade desapareció cuando yo tenia solo 5 años y cada vez que preguntaba por ella me decían que se había ido de viaje ha Inglaterra por un curso de medicina y que al estar allá se había casado con un señor llamado Jiraiya que era escritor de un famoso libro llamado "icha-icha paradaise" que si preguntaba de que trababa me decían que no era mi incumbencia o me decían que no eran cosas de mi edad o alguna insinuaciones de mis primos y primas mas grandes como " cuando tengas novio te digo para que practiques" , "ese será tu regalo de 15 años ajajá" o " es el manual de todo adolescente"

En el camino de regreso no dijimos nada, como era costumbre luego de haber visitado a mis padres.

Al llegar a la esquina de mi casa pude observar que me esperaban ino, una rubia de ojos azules y por cierto mi mejor amiga y hinata, de piel blanca, pelo azulado y unos hermosos ojos perlados.

- Hina-Chan, Ino-Chan….- Las llame mientras corría a donde se encontraban – Perdón si me tarde chicas pero….

- No te preocupes Sakura-San nosotros llegamos antes – Dijo la peliazul interrumpiéndome y regalándome una sonrisa tierna.

- Eso dices tu …lo que es yo llevo mas de 15 minutos esperándote frentezote – Dijo mi amiga rubia cruzada de brazos y mirándome reprochadoramente.

- ¡Como me dijiste cerda! – Grite

- Ya chicas no empiecen con sus peleas es mejor que se vayan o se les hará tarde – Nos aconsejo mi Obaasan interrumpiendo nuestra pelea – ah y Saku-Chan no vuelvas tarde ya que mañana tenemos que seguir con el tratamiento.-Dijo entrando a la casa.

- Si Obaasan – Le dije antes de irme y caminar con mis amigas a la parada de autobús.

- Y sigues con ese tratamiento ¿Saku? – Dijo ino mientras nos sentábamos a esperar el autobús que nos llevaría al centro comercial.

- Claro solo eh recordado algunas cosas pero casi toda mi infancia se ha borrado – Dije parándome ya que venia el autobús que deberíamos tomar.

- Si lo bueno es que no nos olvidaste a nosotros frente ajajá – dijo ino

- Como qu…..- pero no pude terminar ya que un chico rubio que iba bajando se tropezó y callo encima de mí dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos azules que me observaban igual de maravillados haciéndome sonrojar.

- Pero mira que torpe eres Dobe – Dijo un chico con voz ronca rodando los ojos y una cara de fastidio despertándome de mi pequeño lapsus mental.

- Ah no seas aguafiestas teme que alfin algo bueno pasa por mi torpeza ajajá – Dijo el chico rubio levantándose y ofreciéndome una mano con una enorme sonrisa – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el suyo señorita – Dijo besándome la mano.

- No seas entupido Dobe y deja de hacerte pasar por un caballero que ni llegas a eso – Dijo el otro chico con algo de burla en su voz, que ahora que lo veo es de unos profundos ojos negros pelo azulado y piel blanca, pálida diría yo.

- Que dijiste teme – dijo poniéndose frente al otro chico mientras le mandaba rayitos con la mirada.

- Lo que escuchaste Dobe – contesto sonriendo de lado y cruzándose de brazos.

- Eres un teme

- Y tu un Dobe

- Tem….

- Basta ya chicos problemáticos por su culpa tendremos que irnos caminando – Dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y maldecía su suerte , creo que no debería juntarse tanto Con Shikamaru , mi vecino.

- Tranquila Ino-San aun nos queda tiempo – Dijo hina tratando de calmarla.

- Mm...…es mejor irnos Dobe se nos hace tarde – Decía pasando a un lado de nosotras y caminando calle abajo sin prestarnos la mas minima atención.

- Este teme es un grosero – dijo en vos baja Naruto – El es Sasuke…pero es un teme así que…. chicas me encantaría saber el nombres de tan bellas damas – dijo retomando su pose caballerosa.

- Si, si rubio… mi nombre es Ino, ella es Hinata y la chica con la cual tropezaste es Sakura - dijo al tiempo en el que nos agarraba a ambas del brazo – y si no es molestia tenemos planes así que adiós Dobe ajajá – Empezando a caminar arrastrándonos con ella.

- Eh ¡! Como que Dobe…-Grito – bueno como sea….Adiós chica rubia-teñida – dijo al tiempo en el que recibía un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de mi rubia amiga – Itte….eso dolió bruja…. Como llegaste tan rápido…. – dijo llorando

- ¡Como me dijiste idiota! – dijo con una vena en su frente.

- Dije B-R-U-J-A….. –ganándose otro golpe

- Bueno ya chicos es mejor irnos adiós Naruto – dije mientras arrastraba a una furiosa Ino al centro comercial.

- Si adiós Sakura-Chan – Grito lo ultimo mientras se despedía de nosotras con su brazo.

En otro lugar…..

- Alfin llegas Dobe…..- dijo Sasuke recargado en la pared de un callejón – y bien? –pregunto.

- ¿Y bien que? – dijo ganándose un golpe por el azabache – ah que es hoy el día de "Golpeen al pobre Naruto"

- Deja de jugar y dime si lo tienes – dijo impaciente

- Pues aquí esta – dijo mostrando un cabello rosa en su mano – haber teme di "Naruto es el mejor-el chico mas genial y yo sasuke inferior a el"– dijo poniendo pose de superhéroe con los brazos en sus caderas.

- Ni siquiera aunque costara mi vida diría esa mentira…..Bien deja de jugar y dámelo – dijo a la vez que le arrebataba el cabella rosa y lo ponía en una maquina pequeña roja con una pantalla en el centro y una ranura en la superficie.

- Y bien ¿?...dime, dime, dime, dime es ella –pregunto Naruto emocionado.

- Si Dobe hemos encontrado a Sakura Haruno – dijo a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa de miedo lado.

- Genial Sakura-Chan nos ayudara a volver a nuestro mundo si señor…..alfin la vieja me recibirá y me dará su lugar en el consejo jajajaj– decía Naruto mientras saltaba y corría alrededor de sasuke y gritaba "al fin volveremos " o "alfin podré comer ramen de nuevo"

- Ya basta Dobe debemos ir con Chiyo-Sama – dijo Sasuke dejando atrás a su rubio amigo.

- ¿Eh? ¡! Teme!- grito mientras se apresuraba a seguirle el paso – Espérame

Mientras que en el centro comercial….

- Saku-San ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba la peliazul sentada junto a mi mientras me veía con preocupación.

- Si Hina es solo que...tuve un mal presentimiento – Dije mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho para regularizar mi respiración.

- Será mejor irnos a…. – pero fue interrumpida por una rubia que salía con 10 trajes distintos del probador.

- Bien chicas me llevo todo….- Dijo ino arrastrando a hinata a pagar – vamos saku-frente nos queda mucho aun – dijo cuando salíamos de la tienda y empezaba a hablar con hina, Mientras yo me quedaba pensando en aquel presentimiento que hace unos minutos me había dejado sin respiración "Es la hora de volver Cerezo" es lo que había escuchado al tiempo en el que recordaba unos ojos rojos mostrando mucho odio en su interior.


	2. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**Una tragedia más en mi Vida**

Luego de haber recorrido mas de la mitad del centro comercial mis amigas decidieron que seria bueno ir al cine para luego comer algo, Al llegar al famoso cine Ino quiso ver "eclipse" solo para ver a su adorado Taylor Lautner y resignadas la seguimos Hina y yo.

Luego de haber terminado la película Hina y yo tuvimos que aguantar a Ino hablar de lo fantástico que era Taylor y de lo que daría por encontrar a un chico así.

Ya basta Ino – Interrumpí su relato – seria mejor ya irnos a casa mi Obaasan me dijo que llegara temprano.

Ah pero Frentezota son recién las 7 – Dijo Ino mostrando una cara suplicante – Además no compre casi nada – Se lamento.

Ino-San, Saku-San tiene razón hemos estado aquí desde las 3 de la tarde – Dijo dándome la razón.

Además Cerdita si llevas mas cosas mejor compras el centro comercial entero ajajá – Dije riéndome junto a Hina, y señalando las más de 10 bolsas de distintas tiendas que tenía Ino a su lado.

Au….Esta bien déjenme llamar a mi madre para que me pase a buscar – Dijo a la vez que sacaba su teléfono celular y se comunicaba con su mama.

¿Estará bien que te vayas sola Saku-San? – Me pregunto Hina con preocupación.

Claro Hina-Chan no te preocupes – Dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque por dentro aun tenga un mal presentimiento.

Listo Hina es mejor irnos mi mama dice que nos estará esperando en la salida norte – Dijo Ino al terminar de hablar – No quieres que te vayamos a dejar Saku – Pregunto mirándome.

No Ino estaré bien…. Además mi casa queda en dirección contraria a las suyas.

Mm… bien pero me llamas al llegar a tu casa Frente – dijo mi amiga abrazándome a modo de despedida.

Claro…. Nos vemos – Dije Despidiéndome de Ino y Hina al momento en que giraba para a si salir por la entrada sur y esperar el autobús que me llevaría a mi hogar.

En otro lugar….

En un bosque cerca de un hermoso lago se podía distinguir dos sombras negras, una perteneciente a un hombre y otra a una mujer, se encontraban frente a frente aun lado del lago casi llegando a la orilla.

Pudiste averiguar algo nuevo – Pregunto el hombre a la vez que le entregaba una bolsa pequeña con monedas de oro en su interior.

Por supuesto…..con quien crees que hablas ¿eh? – Dijo la mujer con voz arrogante.

Dime de una vez lo que quiero escuchar - Hablo el hombre con voz amenazadora levantando su rostro para así mostrar sus ojos que ahora se distinguían de un color rojo.

Tranquilo….te lo diré….pero primero desactiva tu dōjutsu (tecnica ocular) – Dijo haciendo que lo desactivara inmediatamente – Bien lo que pude averiguar fue que los encargados de encontrar a Sakura Haruno habían cumplido con su objetivo y que dentro de 10 días aproximadamente la traerían junto con su Obaasan – Termino de relatar a su acompañante.

Así que la encontraron – Dijo para si mismo al tiempo en que sonreía de lado.

¿Que piensas hacer ahora? – Pregunto la joven al ver que sonreía.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Dijo mandándole una mirada fría – Tu solo encárgate de controlar todo allá y traerme información, ahora lárgate de aquí tengo mucho en que pensar.

Si como ordene – Dijo con temor y desapareciendo rápidamente en una nube de humo.

Debo hacer que esa niña este de mi lado pero ¿como? – Se preguntaba, luego de 5 minutos se pudo observar que este sonreía con cierta maldad en su rostro – Hare que confíes en mi y desconfíes de ellos Cerezo….. su salvación ahora será su destrucción – Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

En la parada de autobús…

¿Por qué se demorara tanto el bus? … ah – Bostezo la pelirrosa estirando sus Brazos hacia delante.

Disculpe señorita….. ¿espera el autobús 420? – Me pregunto una anciana.

Pues si – Le respondí

OH querida antes de que llegaras paso el último – Dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa amable.

Ay no tendré que irme caminando – me queje a la vez que veía la hora – son las 7:30 si me apuro llegare a las 9 a mi casa – dije para mi misma y me giraba para agradecerle a la anciana - ¿eh? …. Pero donde se fue…..bueno no importa tengo que irme corriendo si quiero llegar cuanto antes.

Esa niña es demasiado ingenua ajajá – se reía un hombre con ojos rojos desde detrás de los arbustos, observando como la niña se ponía a correr calle arriba – Bien fase uno completa falta la segunda fase y es la mas divertida ajajá – Decía mientras se reía maquiavélicamente y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

En otro lugar se encontraban dos muchachos y una anciana fuera de una casa más o menos grande de un lindo color verde claro y un hermoso jardín delantero dándole un toque más acogedor.

Bueno de nuevo gracias por recibirnos Chiyo-Sama vendremos en cuanto Sakura sepa todo – Se despedía de ella un azabache encaminándose a la salida de la casa.

Si Sasu-Chan déjame eso ami – decía despidiéndose de los dos muchachos con un abrazo – cuídense mucho chicos y tu Naru-Chan procura comer cosas sanas y no solo comida chatarra – le recomendó con una sonrisa.

Claro Chiyo-Obasaan… nos vemos…. – grito lo ultimo mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo al final de la calle.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Chiyo empezó a hablar sin moverse de su lugar.

¿Que es lo que quieres?….piensas salir ¿o no? – dijo Chiyo al ver que los otros dos muchachos desaparecían de su vista.

Vaya al parecer los años no te han pasado la cuenta…. – dijo con burla mientras salía detrás de un arbusto y se posicionaba frente a la anciana – Pero aun así no puedes vencerme – dijo tirándole una patata que fue rápidamente esquivado por Chiyo – al parecer no será tan fácil como pensé…. – sonrío mientras se preparaba para el próximo ataque.

Dos horas mas tarde…

- Obassan perdón por llegar tarde….- dije mientras me adentraba a la casa – ¿Obaasan?... ¿Donde Estas?...- pregunte mientras me dirigía a su habitación donde me encontré con una mancha roja que corría por debajo de la puerta – ¿Obasaan estas….. – Pero no pude continuar porque al entrar vi lo peor que me pudo haber pasado….Mi Obasaan estaba acostada en su cama toda embarrada de sangre… - ¡Obasaan!….. – Grite con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que la abrazaba y lloraba con todas mis fuerzas.

Continuara….


End file.
